


Late Apologies

by avidsparrow



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidsparrow/pseuds/avidsparrow
Summary: A few days before a crucial hostage recovery mission, Marius fought with Shuhrat.  Only at the most inopportune times does he choose to apologize.





	Late Apologies

Shouting from the left, explosions on the right, gunshots from all directions. They were surrounded, and Jager knew it. They all knew. It was a clever trap the White Masks managed to pull off, an ambush of the highest sorts. All to rescue one hostage, when intel said there were more. From everything, Jager gathered there had to be an inside man. Someone in Rainbow working with the terrorists.

“Marius! Get down, damn it!” The yelling was coming from their team leader, Blitz. He was trying to tell Jager to run, get away from the heart of the chaos, but with all the noise he heard nothing. He kept shooting forward, hoping to hit something that wasn’t friendly.

There was a nudge to his right, his teammate Fuze changed cover next to him. Feeling concern for his own safety now, Marius put down an ADS close to him. It went off, immediately catching a frag meant to kill the both of them. The shots were getting closer to where their cover was, they were getting pushed. Thinking fast, Fuze threw a smoke then moved to place a cluster charge a little further out, so as not to hurt his own team. Once the smoke cleared he was sharing the cover with a dead recruit.

“Recruit Thomas is out! Down to four friendlies.” Buck shouted from another room. This wasn’t going to end well, Marius knew he wouldn’t make it out of this alive. Changing cover, he took a frag and a fresh magazine from a body. He looked at Fuze, thinking back to the argument a few days prior. He said something stupid to his friend and refused to apologize. Thinking back now, he should have.

He took one last look at the Uzbek. Jager moved over once more, closer to his former lover. He tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. “I’m sorry, Shuhrat.” He adjusted his visor to uncover his eyes so he could show his sincerity, “for everything. I’m sorry.“ 

Marius pulled his visor back down, then jumped up. He threw the frag somewhere down the hall and emptied a clip in the general direction of the enemy. Screaming could be heard from the entire floor. Something threw Jager back, but it wasn’t a grenade. looking down it was a gunshot. Several gunshots. 

Next he could see, there was a hand grabbing his upper arm and dragging him back. He was behind cover now, but far from safe. Looking down at his wounds, blood was spilling out. But it was a much darker red than it should be. He was dying, and alarmingly fast. Looking up through his shattered visor, he saw Shuhrat’s face. He saw the concern on the man’s face. They both knew what was going to happen.

Before he knew it, Fuze was holding a dead friend. His own boyfriend. He held such fondness for the younger man, they got along well most days, he thought. Most.

He couldn’t stop the tears even if he tried. It was too late for Jager. "I loved you, Черт возьми!” Shuhrat didn’t hear his team yelling for him. He didn’t notice the increase in noise. He couldn’t hear anything, it was all nonexistent to him. He wanted Marius back.

**Author's Note:**

> "Черт возьми" "Damn it." (obviously, I'm not good with translations).


End file.
